The Last of the Mercenaries
by Doctor Wheel
Summary: Spinoff of TLoT. Decades had passed since the last of the Teufort Nine had passed, and now the Building Sisters is what's left of the Teufort mercenaries. Recused from the world around them, they carry on with their lives as if it was still 1968. But when a team of Overwatch heroes crashes in the badlands, the four are thrusted into a new adventure with the heroes of today.
1. Chapter 1: Teufort

**A/N: Hello fellow readers, I have decided to try my hand at my first crossover. Now, I'm not exactly well versed in the world of Overwatch as I am in Team Fortress 2, so I would appreciate your help in correcting anything I may have messed up.**

 **With that being said, let's go!**

* * *

I had lost count of how long it has been without them. Normally, I would have been able to keep up with this, but the pain of losing them...was too much for me. My sisters and I watched as each one faded away. The Respawn could bring people back from the dead, but it couldn't prevent death from occurring naturally.

We didn't know our lives were cursed from the start, a fact that we never acknowledged or even knew until it was too late.

Our curse? The inability to age.

Most people say that immortality is a blessing, but they don't realize the consequences. They don't know that eventually, you'll become very lonely. You live and watch as your family, friends, and others wither away and die, while you still live on.

I have yet to determine how we are not able to age, much less the fact how we came alive. My sisters and I were not always human, rather machines. Machines created by a certain Texan inventor to aid him in battle against men that looked exactly like him and his teammates.

The team was called Reliable Excavations and Demolitions, or RED, we fought alongside them against a rival company, Builders' League United, or BLU. Then a man called Gray showed up and tried to exterminate both teams. RED and BLU teamed up and toppled Gray's empire against Mann Co. led RED and BLU. Life went back to normal after that, but then the curse started to rear its ugly face. After the last one died, we didn't know what do to, so we isolated ourselves in the same base we shared home with those that passed away.

After all, why would we make friends, if we were to only watch them die like flowers in the winter?

Their deaths still affect us today, even decades after the last death, us, battle hardened soldiers who seen hell and spat in its face, were still feeling the aftershocks.

We still reside in the RED base, hoping that one day, we would be able to move on from this tragedy into something else, a new chapter...a new start for...

Stella...

Tia...

Tai...

K-9...

and me...

* * *

 **'BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!'**

I slowly awoke to the sound my alarm clock was making. I fumbled around, picked up the clock and threw it at the wall, breaking it and stopping the noise. I didn't care that I broke it, I could fix it in a heartbeat. I groaned as I got up and brushed the hair out of my face, which I find ironic, since I have a fringe that covers my eyes.

People ask me how I can see with a piece of hair clearly covering half of my face. To be honest, I don't really know. I can easily see out but not in, so I guess it works like a natural two way mirror.

I lazily put my brown hair into a simple ponytail instead of it's usual braid before slipping out of the warm and comfort of my bed. I walked to my dresser and pulled out a white dress shirt and some brown pants. I slipped the pants and shirt on, but not before noticing the slight tightness in the shirt, mainly around the sleeves. I don't actually work out as much as my sisters, but I do keep the place up and running. My only guess is that doing regular maintenance on a large ass base does do your body good.

Putting my shoes on, a friendly four legged companion strolled into my room and started licking my face.

"Ha, ha, morning there K-9," I said as I scratched under his chin. "How are you doing?"

K-9 barked back in response. The German Shepard was no longer a pup. When he was a pup, he rivaled the size of a regular German Shepard, now he was at least twice that size. He also looked more wolf-like, his eyes were more slitted and his fur looked a bit more wild.

"Wanna walk?" I asked him. The dog barked in agreement. "C'mon then."

K-9 followed me out of my room and into the hallway. As we walked down the hallway, I went over my to-do list that I had planned for today in my mind. As I was thinking, I noticed how quiet it was. It was so different way back then on a Saturday. Soldier would be yapping, Scout arguing with the devoted patriot, and then chaos as everyone tried to prevent Soldier from sending Scout to Respawn...ah the memories. Now there was only silence in the base, with the five of us, six if you count Delta.

"You hungry boy?" I asked my canine friend.

He nodded, his tongue was lazily hanging out of his mouth.

We walked into the kitchen and I grabbed a large piece of scrap metal and tossed it to him. He caught it in his mouth and started tearing pieces off with his black, metal teeth. For reasons I cannot explain, K-9 can eat metal along with normal organic food. However, he likes metal more than regular food, so we usually keep some pieces of scrap so we can feed it to him.

I got out a carton of eggs and a package of bacon and started making breakfast. I hummed a tune that I knew very well to myself as I watched the eggs and bacon cook on the stove.

"How the hell do yah wake up early on a Saturday?"

I glanced over my shoulder and saw that it was my older sister, Stella. She walked into the kitchen wearing a red tank top and black athletic shorts. Her blond hair was yet to be put in its normal ponytail and she didn't have her Stetson on. She rubbed her eyes before speaking again,

"Why can't yah people sleep in like normal people do?" she said in her Southern accent.

"Maybe because ah wake up with the sun and do majority of the work 'round here," I said back, my Southern accent becoming more noticeable. "And why yah tired, don't yeah sleep most of the day?"

"Ah do, but ah just don't feel rested."

"Bullshit," I spat at her. "Say, yah getting a bit doughy ain't yah?"

That wasn't an insult. I blatantly pointing that out. Stella was a bit porky from the get go, but it didn't really show. Now, it kinda showed with a noticeable gut. Luckily, it never spread from there, her arms and legs still looked beefy and packed with muscle.

"Ah'm not..." she sputtered as her face turned red.

"Then what's a beach ball doing under there?"

I could feel a sharp glare poking at the back of my head, but I ignored it and smirked.

"Not mah fault, at least ah work out, egghead." she muttered.

"Bite me, butterball."

I heard a fist come in from behind me and I met her fist with mine. The impact rattled the windows.

"Care to say that again, twig?" she said in a dangerously low voice, her right eye glowing red.

"Bite. Me. Lardass." I hissed back, emphasis on the 's'.

A knife slid its way out of my sleeve and into my free hand while Stella's hand slowly curled up into a fist.

Before tensions could boil over into a full on brawl, Stella and I were slapped in the face very hard.

Very, very hard.

"Gosh darn it, not even noon and you two are yapping up a storm," Tai said. "And you two are in charge, puh leeze."

"I have to agree, you two are being pretty immature." Tia said.

"Ow..." I said as I rubbed my cheek.

"Yah didn't havta hit that hard..." Stella muttered as she did the same.

The twins were dressed in similar outfits, red shirts and brown shorts. They had a their trademark headphones around their neck. The only way you could tell the two apart right now was with their hair. Tia had her hair in a bun, while Tai had hers in a ponytail.

"If we didn't hit you two hard, you would tearing the kitchen apart," Tai said with a roll of her eyes before joining her twin in rubbing K-9's belly.

With the tension brought down, I turned my attention to our breakfast so it wouldn't burn.

* * *

We ate breakfast in relative silence. Stella and I kept glaring at each other every now and then, clearly showing the tension was still running high. But it was filled with some guilt from acting so childish.

"Tia, Tai ,you two have dish duty today." I said as I put my plate in the sink.

"Yes Debbie," they said in union. I found that really cute, it seems that the twins can do adorable stuff without realizing it.

I made my way to the base's security room. It was a large room with a huge set of monitors displaying the views of the various cameras that were littered around the base with a wall of random weapons hanging on hooks adjacent of the monitors. I took a seat and started to scroll through the various cameras.

We don't usually look at the cameras since no one comes around these parts anymore, and K-9 is usually a more than enough deterrent to any unwanted people out. However it's sometimes a good idea to just browse over the cameras, just to see if there is anything out of the ordinary or if the camera is still working and needs to be replaced.

I flicked through each of the one thousand and ten cameras that were set up in the base, taking in every single piece of detail that each had. As I passed camera six hundred and fifty seven, I heard something starting to beep. I turned to the right and saw a small alarm going off on the radar. I installed the radar on top of the base just to make sure no one tried to spy on us from above or within a couple hundred miles of us.

I rolled my chair over and looked on the console, sure enough there was something showing up on the radar, but I couldn't tell what it was. It was coming in from the north at somewhat high rate of speed.

I rolled back over to the main console and activated the P.A system.

"Everyone report to the control room, something came up over the radar and is heading for us."

Moments later my sisters came to the control room and gathered around the radar.

"Know what it is?" Stella asked.

I shook my head. "No clue, it is still too far away for any of the cameras to pick up, plus if the cameras did pick it up it would be blurry."

"You sure it's something?" Tai asked. "Fluke maybe?"

"Doubt that, I just gave the radar a tune up yesterday," I responded. "And when was the last time something flew over the base?"

"Never?"

"Right, and we live in the middle of nowhere. Why would anyone come out here?"

"Valid point, so what do we do?"

I tapped my finger on the console. "The base will go into lockdown as a precaution. Stella, take the roof and watch for any trouble, if anything you're the first one to engage with the aircraft. Delta and K-9 will be outside making rounds in case they have jumpers. Tia, Tai, you two will be with Hermit and Hermit Jr. ready to roll if there is any tangos on the ground, Delta and K-9 should be the only two out there when the lockdown goes into effect. As for me, I will be keeping watch in here, but if push comes to shove, I'll send out the robots and I might join as well."

"Any questions? No? Well, get moving."

The three nodded and hurried out of the room. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a silver sphere ball and placed it on the ground. The sphere suddenly liquified and turned into a puddle, but then it started reforming back into a solid. It soon turned into the shape of a female with glowing red eyes, that was around my height.

"You heard that Delta?" I asked her and she nodded. "Good, dismissed."

Delta ran out of the room and left me standing alone in the control room. I went back to the main control panel and started the lockdown. An alarm started blaring as the room started flashing red.

"Now..." I said as I turned to the radar. "Who are you exactly?"

* * *

 **A/N: If you didn't know, these OCs are from another story of mine, mainly from Love of Technology. I'm using characters from the revised version, but Delta can be found in the original (I never introduced her yet in the revised story).**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	2. Chapter 2: Crash

**A/N: Yeeh, chapter two. Midterms coming up for me soon, so chapter updates might be spotty.**

Stella bounded from roof to roof and got to the highest point of the base. She now had her Stetson on as well as some brown work shoes, and her hair was now up in its usual ponytail.

"And here we are," she said as she adjusted her Stetson. Her hand swiped by her waist and she frowned. Her extra weight didn't really slow her down in any way or really affected her, it just felt weird on her. _"God, I really let myself go...why does Debbie have to be so blunt about it?"_

"Now where is it?" she pulled out a pair of binoculars and started scanning the sky for the suspected aircraft.

Meanwhile in an underground part of the base, Tia and Tai sat on top of Hermit and Hermit Jr. in the launch bay. The Hermits were two A.I tanks that Debbie had built during the battle against Gray Mann. Hermit I, or just Hermit, was a standard large and blockish looking red tank. It had two large tracks on each side and a single rotatable turret. Hermit II, Hermit Jr., was a smaller tank. It was colored red and ran on wheels rather than tracks like its older brother did. A small red light sat upon the turret.

"Come on already, the tension's killing me..." Tai moaned.

Hermit Jr. agreed with a series of beeps and boops.

"Well we can't just disobey Debbie's orders," Tia said. "Remember the last time we did that?"

"Ugh, don't remind me...I finally was able to sit down properly last week."

Back on top of the base, Stella was still scanning the sky. She couldn't find anything so far and lowered the binoculars. She pulled out her radio, "Are yah sure something is coming towards us? Cause ah don't see anything."

"It should visible to you soon," Debbie responded. "It's within ten miles, so just be patient."

"Easy fer yah to say." she said as she lifted the binoculars up again. "Yah ain't sweating out here."

"You need it more than I do sister."

A couple more minutes passed without any sign of the aircraft. Stella considered radioing back to Debbie when she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. She looked again with the binoculars and saw what came up on the radar.

The aircraft.

The aircraft looked to be some kind of military troop carrier so some sorts. Stella had seen one of those on the television before, but something was wrong with it. Wrong as in belching black smoke from places where smoke isn't supposed to come out of.

"Deb, are yah seeing this?"

"What? What is it?"

"Looks like some kind of military transport, but it's going down from the looks of it."

There was a brief silence before Debbie came back on. "Ok, I see it on the cameras. I'm surprised it didn't go down yet. Engine fire and a catastrophic engine failure is my guess. They should be fine since they'll glide to the ground."

Suddenly the aircraft started to take a perilous nosedive.

"What in tarnation...?"

"And I spoke too soon..."

The aircraft disappeared behind a large rock formation, and out of view of the cameras and Stella's eyesight.

"Ah'm going to see if they're ok," Stella said.

"Roger, Tia and Tai should be right behind you with the Hermits." Debbie said before cutting off.

Stella pocketed the binoculars before taking a leap off the roof. She landed on the ground with a roll and sprinted towards the direction of the crash.

 **(Scene Switch #linetoolproblems)**

Hermit and Hermit Jr. rumbled through the badlands of Teufort with the twins sitting on top of the two tanks.

"Where is the crash site anyways?" Tai asked.

"Don't know," Tia responded. "Stella's supposed to be scouting ahead looking for it. We find her, we'll find where ever this thing crashed."

The two rode for a few minutes before Tai spotted something.

"Look, smoke." she pointed to the rising column of dark smoke.

"I see it," she tapped her hand on Hermit. "You got that, Hermit?"

The large tank took a hard right and navigated the winding path towards the smoke, with Hermit Jr. following closely behind. Eventually, the two arrived at the crash site. The large military troop transport landed hard on its belly and crashed against a rock wall. One of its engines was on fire, while on of its wings was torn and was missing completely. Stella was standing near the crashed plane and turned around to address the twins.

The Hermits stopped and the twins disembarked.

"Ah can't get inside to see if anyone's alive," Stella said. "Too much fire and smoke for anyone to get in there."

"Hermit Jr. has a fire extinguisher and gas mask," Tai said as she headed back to the smaller tank.

"Is Debbie coming?" Stella asked.

"She should be," Tia responded. "She's bringing the truck and K-9."

Stella nodded as she caught the gas mask and the fire extinguisher. She put the gas mask on and headed into the fire.

As Stella went in, Debbie arrived in the pickup truck with K-9. The German Shepard was now wearing a red bandana around his neck and a bullet proof dog vest.

"Sup girls," Debbie said, she now had a brown backpack on. "Where's Stella?"

"In there," Tai said and pointed to the flaming wreckage.

Years ago, Debbie would react like a normal person and start freaking out, but now she...didn't react at all. She was used to seeing Stella run into potentially deadly situations and come out unscathed so it was numb at this point.

"Did she find anyone yet?"

"Not yet..."

"WE GOT BODIES!" Stella came out of the wreckage with two females, one over her shoulder and another under her arm. She placed them down in front of Debbie. "There's two more in there, but I can't tell if there is any more than that."

"Just hurry! I think the plane is going to go up in flames any moment." Debbie said as she tended to the females.

Stella ran back in and came back out with two more females. She was going back in to see if anyone else was in there, but someone pulled her back.

"Stella! The fuel tanks are going to blow any second! We gotta get outta here." Debbie said.

"But there may be more-!"

"No time!" as if on cue an explosion rocked the area around them. "C'mon!"

The others had already loaded the victims on the back of the truck and were waiting to speed away before the plane exploded. Stella hopped on top of Hermit with Tia and Debbie got into the truck.

"Alright, let's go!"

The three vehicles raced out of the area just as the plane exploded into a giant fireball.

The group got back to the base without any problems. With the help of some of the robots, the group was able to transfer the injured to the Med-Bay.

For those who are wondering why there are a bunch of robots that Gray Mann controlled hanging around the base was because there wasn't anything else better to do with them. Debbie was able to reprogram a bunch of them to help out around the base and act as the base's security. They also helped the four to coop with the loss of their friends, since the robots acted like the mercs. However, it didn't do much to patch that hole in their hearts.

Nothing in the world could replace the loss.

 **Later that night...**

Debbie slumped in a chair in the kitchen. She spent most of her afternoon treating the four survivors till the late hours of night. She eventually turned it over to the Med-bots to watch over the four, she also posted Delta as well, just so the four didn't try to do anything rash.

During the examination, she found the four to be quite interesting, but mainly with the equipment they had on them. The few instruments that she could make out was a freeze gun, some futuristic blaster pistols, and a staff. But by far the most interesting piece of equipment was something that she couldn't really examine. It was some kind of blue glowing regulator-thing that was on the chest of one of the females. She would've taken it off, but something in the back of her mind told her not to.

Standing up and walking to the fridge, she grabbed a beer and downed it and then grabbed another before heading back to her seat. Debbie did this whenever she felt stressed, luckily the effects of alcohol doesn't affect the buildings, so she didn't have to worry about the negative effects that alcohol had.

"Sup, Deb." Stella said as she walked into the kitchen and also grabbed a cold one. "Eventful day, has it been?"

"Yup, just like the old days."

"How's the survivors?"

"They'll live, anything from the wreckage?"

"Not really, found two charred bodies at the front. Most likely the pilots, but looks like they died on impact."

"So what are we dealing with here?" Stella asked.

"I dunno, the stuff they have with them is far from what we normally use, energy-based weaponry is what I can put it. I'll probably spend all day tomorrow examining them."

The was a brief pause.

"Hey, um, about this morning..." Stella started. "You're...you're right...ah have been losing my edge..."

"Stella that was just in the heat of the moment, I didn't-"

"-insult me? No, yah just being brutally honest. Ah'm lazy, a slob, an the only thing ah can do right is kill, destroy, and cause FUCKING mayhem!" she threw her beer against the wall, which shattered upon impact. "It's just mah nature...ah don't do anything but sit and watch the point..." she stifled a tear.

"Stella..."

"Yah on the other hand, actually do something, yah were more helpful than I was even though yah can't defend yourself."

Debbie picked her beer up and smashed the bottle against Stella. "Stella, face me, NOW!"

Stella turned towards Debbie.

She moved her hair so that her fringe wasn't covering one of her eyes. Her eye glowed a bright red. "What the hell is your problem?!"

"..."

"Get your head out of your ass! That is not the Stella I would want to see back in 1968!" her eye glowed brighter as her tone got louder. "I look up to you! The twins look up to you, just because you are our big sister. Why are you putting yourself down?

"I never in my entire life see you put yourself down once until recently. Why?"

"Yah wouldn't understand-"

"Try me." she adjusted her fringe to reveal her other eye, which was also glowing red. "Spill NOW."

"...her...she was the only one that understood me."

"You're...you're not over her yet?"

Stella shook her head. "We connected, two psychotic killers that society never accepted. Ah'm surprised that yah not having a hard time."

Debbie let her hair fall back into place. "I've learned not to stay attached to things," she said softly. "You can't save everyone..."

She stood up and left the kitchen and headed to her room. She closed the door behind her and made her way to her dresser. On it was various pictures frames, she picked up one and looked at it before sitting on her bed.

The picture was of her and a man in a hardhat sitting together watching a sunset.

She started to cry as she held the picture close to her, and eventually cried herself to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Well...this got dark...ah...just leave a review, next chapter will eventually come.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	3. Chapter 3: Heroes

**A/N: Early chapter for TF2 JUNGLE INFERNO UPDATE! YEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHAAAAWWW!**

It felt like no more than a few minutes when Debbie fell asleep when she was suddenly awoken from her slumber. She looked at her watch and found it was around six in the morning. She looked to her right and almost got a heart attack.

Standing next to her bed was Delta.

"Jeezus Delta, don't scare me like that," Debbie said as she got up. "What's up?"

"One of our patients tried to escape," the robot said, despite having no visible mouth. "However, we were able to restrain her without much difficulty."

"How long ago was this?"

"About three and a half hours ago."

"Wait, what?! Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked tired, so I decided to wait."

Debbie sighed. "Next time, wake me when something like this happens," she said. "What about the others?"

"As far as I know, they should be still asleep. Only the one that tried to escape is awake."

"Does anyone else know yet?"

"Negative, I figured that you would be the first to know."

"Go and prep her for questioning, let me freshen up first."

"As you wish, Mother." Delta said and left the room.

Debbie didn't mind that the robot called her 'Mother', though it was strange that Delta referred Debbie as a mother instead of a master, like what most robots would do. She put the picture she still clutched back on the dresser. She brushed her hair and put it back into a ponytail and rolled up her sleeves.

She walked to the area of the base where the the interrogation rooms were. Delta was standing by the door to where the survivor was in.

"Which one acted up?" Debbie asked.

"The one with the strange device on her chest," Delta responded. "Capturing her was easy but she gave us some difficulty for a while."

"Why?"

"It seems that the subject as a limited ability to teleport. However she can only teleport a few feet and can only do so much before she has to "rest" and teleport again."

"So like a weak version of the twin's teleport?"

"I believe so, we were able to tranquilizer her, tie her up, throw her in a room filled with motion-sensor cameras, and had a team of Sniper bots trained on her in the room."

"That's seems a bit overkill, but ok."

The two entered the room. The escapee was sitting on a chair in the middle of the room. A RED Soldier bot stood behind her with a shotgun in its hands, a BLU Sniper bot stood on one side of the room with its sniper rifle trained on her, and a RED Heavy bot stood by the door with its minigun.

"Everyone out, Delta stand guard."

The robots nodded and left. The Sniper bot was the last to leave and kept its sights on the escapee until it was by the door, and Delta closed the door after it left.

Debbie pulled up a chair and sat across from the woman. "So, care to explain yourself young lady?" Debbie asked.

As she waited for a response, she looked over the woman, short brown hair, petite, and wearing some kind of yellow skintight bodysuit and aviator jacket. _"Probably around my age, well, minus a shit ton of years that is._ Are we going to get an answer or what?"

The woman huffed and crossed her arms in response.

"Ok, you don't have to answer, guess we have to get that answer from your friends then...Delta have the robots come back in."

As Delta went to open the door, the woman disappeared from Debbie's view. Debbie quickly turned around and saw the woman was trying to head to the door. A silenced pistol appeared in her hand and she fired a round into her leg.

The woman fell to the ground in pain.

Delta immediately stopped and reformed her hand into a blade.

"Get the three back in here and get a Med bot." Debbie said as she pressed the barrel of the gun in the back of her neck.

Delta nodded and opened the door. The three bots came back in and took over for Debbie. "Face her to me," she said to the Soldier bot as it picked her up by the scruff of her collar. "You better be grateful, got it? I didn't have my sister pull you and your friends out of a burning plane for nothing."

Debbie exited the room and found Delta returning with a BLU Med bot. "Another survivor has awoken, she's in the Med-Bay."

"Good, stay with her."

* * *

The Med-Bay still looked the same as it did back in 1968. Sniper bots stood watch in the rafters while Med bots checked over the survivors, their beds separated by white curtains.

Debbie entered the Med-Bay and was greeted by a RED Med bot.

"Guten tag Frau Debbie!" it said. "Zhe patient is zhis way."

"Zhe patient says she's a doctor and cooperated vell vith us," it continued. "She's villing to sort zhis mess out. Her name is Mercy, zhough I suspect it is some kind of codename."

"Got it."

The two approached the person's bed and the Med bot opened the privacy curtain. "Fraulein Mercy, mein superior is here to talk vith you."

Mercy was a white skinned woman with white hair. She had on a simple white shirt on.

"I have other zhings to attend to." the Med bot said before wheeling off somewhere else.

"Good day, Ms. Mercy," Debbie said. "My name is Debbie Conagher, but you can just call me Debbie for now."

"Angela," she said.

"What?"

"My name's Angela, I felt since you gave your name. It's only proper that I give mine."

"Ah, ok...do you know where you are right now?"

She shook her head.

"Ok, do you know what happened in the past twelve hours?"

"Not really, something about crashing...?"

"Well, you did crash. About three miles from here you and your friends crashed. You're lucky we pulled you guys before you and your friends became plane flambé."

"Anyways, I just want to ask you some questions and send you four on your merry wa-"

 **'SLAM!'**

"Let go of me!"

"Doctor! Help now!"

"Ja, hold still schweinhund. Zhis will sting a bit."

"Oh you are not sticking another needle in me, love!"

"Tracer?!" Angela shouted.

"Tracer? So that's her name...don't worry about her, she's just getting sedated again." Debbie said. "Trying to escape without talking to us, guess getting shot didn't make her learn her lesson."

"What?! You shot her!"

"Yeah, she was escaping a second time. It was a superficial wound anyways, not even close to killing her. Now can we continue?"

Angela had a concerned look on her face. Debbie could tell she was worried for her friend's well being, and she understood.

"If it consoles you, I didn't want to do it either. But that's how things run down here."

Eventually the chaos stopped and it was quiet again in the Med-Bay.

The interview hesitantly went on with Angela, turns out the four belonged to a U.N made military group called Overwatch, which had been disbanded and now back together as a vigilante group.

"Overwatch huh..." Debbie said, feigning surprise. In reality, she did know what Overwatch was. She and her sisters watched as the U.N created military fought rouge robots, or "omnics", how it was torn apart by corruption, and how they became a vigilante group fighting against the terrorist organization, Talon.

She also recognized two of the members as the original members of the team, Angela and Tracer. But what she found strange was that neither looked...old. If anything the two should be in their fifties or something.

Personally, she didn't really care about what happened outside of the base, as long as whatever problem out there didn't affect them then it was best ignored. After all, the four were still considered criminals because of their status as mercenaries. They couldn't rely on Mann Co. or any of its subsidiaries to get them out of trouble unlike how they did in the past.

But weren't these guys technically mercenaries as well, after all they are operating illegally...

"Ok, so I got your and Tracer's names, but who's the other two?" Debbie asked.

"Their names are Pharah and Mei."

"Ok, now as long as nothing else happens I assure you we'll get you four out of here asap. Bye."

"Wait, I want to ask you some questions."

"What then?"

"Where are we?"

"Teufort, New Mexico. That's all I can say."

Debbie left and closed the curtain behind her. She checked on Tracer, who was now asleep again on a gurney. She turned to Delta for an explanation.

"She got physical," the robot explained. "Luckily we were able to overpower her and bring her here for sedation."

"Keep an eye out on her."

"Affirmative."

She left the Med-Bay and headed for the kitchen for a drink. _"God, not even past seven and I'm downing one, fuck me..."_ she thought as she grabbed a beer.

"Yah up already?" Debbie turned and saw Stella walk in. She was wearing an athletic bra and black shorts and had a towel around her neck. "Ah kinda figured that yah'd be still asleep."

"Interviewed some of the survivors, why are you up?"

"Ah work out early on Sundays, ah thought yah don't drink in the mornings."

"I don't. I just need it right now. Do you always work out like that?"

"Not always, mah shirts are in the wash right now."

"Oh..."

"Why does it BOTHER yah?"

"No, no, I was just asking. I'm just having flashbacks of when you work out like that when the guys were here."

"Oh! Uh yeah...that awkward...they were staring right?"

 **Flashback**

Year 1968

Debbie walked down the hallway of RED base. She had just finished talking about battle scheme that they were going to pull off for tomorrow's battle with Engineer and decided to discuss it with her sisters so they would understand it.

She decided to find Stella and talk it over with her first, since, well, she is the one of the main attackers of the team. Debbie didn't know where she was though. After a few minutes of searching, she came across a group consisting of Soldier, Scout, Demo, and Sniper all looking into a room from the doorway.

She mentally recalled the layout of the building and determined it was the training room, but why were these guys looking into there?

"What are you guys doing?" she asked.

The four jumped and had mini heart attacks.

"Well?"

The group nudged Scout. "Well, uh, you see...ahh..well..." Needless to say, the four looked extremely flustered and cheeks were bright red. "Why don't you look for yourself?"

Debbie took one look in the room before turning back to the four.

"You are fucking pervs you know that right?" she hissed.

Inside said room was none other than the human Sentry herself. The aforementioned female was lifting weights, but in a rather questionable attire of an athletic bra, some shorts, and her work shoes. Her hat sat on the side and her blonde hair was done up in a ponytail. From the doorway the men had a clear view of her, but it didn't seem that she could see them back.

Debbie would've stopped them, but then again, she decided for the four to deal with the consequences. Minutes after she left, there was an explosion that left a very miffed, no FURIOUS, female and four barely alive males.

 **Present Day**

"Yup, surprised you didn't catch them staring during your workout."

"Don't remind me...so what did they have to say?"

"They're from Overwatch."

"Overwatch? Yah mean that robot killing government military group?"

"Yup."

"Huh, wonder why dey here anyways...? Not like there's any terrorist groups in America that is."

"True, I wondered that too. From what the news says, Talon operations had always been in Europe/Asia. Is it possible that they could've moved here?"

"Doubt it, if dey can't hold it back at home, how'd dey supposed to hold the fort down here?"

"Beats me..."

Suddenly an alarm went off.

"Fuck, meet in the control room, after you get dressed that is."

 **Meanwhile...**

Angela was still a bit uneasy after her talk with Debbie. Even though the Southern woman had assured her that no harm to her or her teammates, she felt that something was off with her. It also didn't help with the amount of security watching over them, especially with that silver colored robot, who seemed to appear out of nowhere every now and then to check up on them.

Which meant any escape was virtually impossible, as demonstrated by Lena, especially since none of them had their gear or weapons.

Fareeha and Mei had both woken up already and she had already explained to the two about their current situation.

"This is just one big mess..." Angela said with a sigh. "One mess right into another."

"Well, it could be worse," Mei said. "We could be still in the desert."

"Don't forget we are still considered prisoners," Fareeha said. "And Angela is right about trusting whoever is in charge here, someone who is hospitable wouldn't have this much security to watch us."

"And don't forget that Lena was shot already." Angela added.

The curtains behind them opened up and revealed the silver colored robot.

"Your friend had woken up, and I suppose you would want to speak with her. Do you mind if I bring her over?"

"Not at all."

The robot nodded and closed the curtains. They soon opened again with Lena and the robot.

"Now don't try to do anything stupid again," the robot warned. "If not..." it pointed up towards the snipers standing in the rafters.

The robot closed the curtains as it left, leaving the four to themselves.

"Lena! What were you thinking?" Angela scolded. "You could've gotten yourself killed!"

The Brit blinked, still a bit drowsy from the sedative. "I thought I could've get out of here," she said. "But I didn't except this much omnics to be in here, love."

* * *

"Three aircraft flying in a triangular formation. Search party?" Stella asked.

"I doubt it," Debbie said as she looked at the radar. "Considering the four we have in the Med-Bay are Overwatch members, I have a hunch that these are Talon aircrafts."

"What makes you think that they're Talon?"

"Well, their ship was damaged somehow and I doubt it was mechanical failure. Only other way was it was shot at as they were running away."

"But why now are they coming? I mean wouldn't someone want to chase them like immediately and not wait like a day?"

Debbie tapped her chin in thought. "You're right...that is strange. The four would've gotten away at this point, but unless there some kind of trackin-oh shit..."

"What?"

"A tracking device! Crap, that's what I forgot to scan them for!" Debbie said with alarm. "Go to the armory and have the robots scan for any foreign material on any of their gear!"

"Got it!" the Sentry said as she bolted from the room, passing by the twins as they walked in.

"What's going on, Debbie?" Tai asked.

"Three planes just came in on our radar, and I have a good feeling that they are coming here." Debbie said. "You two, head to Outpost Alpha and radio in if you see them."

"Right!" and with that the twins disappeared in a blink.

Debbie turned back to the radar. "Hoo boy, this ain't gonna be pretty...at least for them that is." she said with a small smirk.

 **A/N: TF2 decided to update! Yay! The only thing I hate is that I cannot play TF2 until winter! So...fack. Besides that, let me know how you like things so far.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	4. Chapter 4: Battle of RED HQ pt 1

**A/N: For those who didn't know, I only own my OCs. Everything else belongs to Valve and Blizzard.**

Tia and Tai reappeared in a flash of red light nearby a small shack hidden in the badlands. The two Teleporters could teleport to any place in the world, provided they knew the general area (it would be kinda awkward if you teleported inside a building or inside someone).

The said shack was a small building that was red with a dull gray roof. On top of a roof was a small satellite dish, plus a couple of antennas.

"You get roof, I get the radar." Tia said.

Tai nodded and started to climb to the roof of the shack.

Tia entered the shack. There wasn't much inside, a couple chairs, a two-way radio on a table, a Direct Hit with a couple of rockets, a resupply cabinet, and a small radar console. She pressed a few buttons and flick a few switches and got the radar up and running.

"Where are you?" she muttered as she scanned for the said ships. "There-"

She was able to get the three aircrafts on the radar. She grabbed the radio.

"Deb, found them."

"Good, where are they to you?"

"They should be passing over..."

The sound of three aircraft engines droned over the radio from Tia's side.

"...right now."

"Ok, they should be getting close to the base. I'll start getting ready, pack up and return."

"Copy that, over and out."

* * *

Debbie called Delta into the control room. She could already feel the amount of stress slowly pilling on her. She turned to the door when she heard Delta come in.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Muster squad Alpha, get the Hermits ready, and have the giants on standby," Debbie said to the robot. "Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," the robot nodded before heading out from the room.

Debbie got to her feet and exited the control room to head to the infirmary. When she got there, she found Stella waiting in front of the entrance.

"Found anything?" she asked.

"Yup," she held up an extremely small circular, metal disk. "This was found on metal girl's armor. It's deactivated as of now, but ah say it was on from the moment they got here."

"Shit," Debbie swore. "So those fucking sons of bitches are coming 'sigh'."

"What about the four?" Stella motioned to the double doors.

"Well, they ain't sitting on their asses while we fight for them, that's for sure."

"Finally, 'bout time we kick some ass."

"And probably lose some poundage as well." Debbie said as she patted her sister's stomach.

Stella turned beet red. "Ya had to do that?"

"Yup." she put an emphasis on the 'p' with a 'pop'.

Stella groaned and headed away to get ready. Debbie on the other hand entered the Med-Bay.

"Zhey are in the fourth bed Frau Debbie," a Med-bot said to her.

She nodded to it and headed over to the said place and opened the curtain without saying anything.

"Oh hello Debbie," Angela said. "What brings you here?"

"Names of the other two cause I don't wanna keep saying 'you'."

"Um, well, that's Pharah, and that's Mei." she pointed to the dark-skinned woman and the Asian woman respectively.

"I would do introductions but we have a problem. It seems trouble had followed you here."

"Talon. but how did they-" Pharah started to ask.

"Tracking device. Found it on your suit." Debbie replied. "And if I were you, I would get up, suit up, and be ready to defend this place alongside us against these sons of bitches or else I will tear you four a new structurally superfluous new behind, got it?"

The four were now huddled together in the corner of their "room" and looked very scared.

"I said, GOT IT?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Yes...meep."

"Good," she turned to a BLU Soldier bot. "You, take them to the armory."

"Yes ma'am!" it said with a salute. "Double time ladies, we don't have all day!"

* * *

"You know, she kinda reminds me of you Angela," Lena said. "Sweet, caring, extremely terrifying."

"I am not terrifying!"

"I beg to differ, remember exam day?"

"You only think that because you don't like shots!"

"Quiet, maggots!" the omnic shouted. "I will not tolerate useless whining from no one!"

The group walked in silence until they came to a large, metal vault door.

"Ok let's see...what was the code again?" the bot looked at the keypad that was near the door. "Uh, one, one, one...ah...one?"

"I hope that's not actually the code," Fareeha whispered.

"It's already unlocked clanker," a voice said behind them. "Yah came here an hour ago."

The group turned and found a very large woman. A woman that rivaled the size of a certain Russian bodybuilder they had back at HQ. She wore a red shirt under an unzipped brown vest, some brown shorts, and tan work boots. She wore her blond hair in two pigtails under her white Stetson.

"Ah see everyone's up," she said. "Glad to see y'all helping out! More the merrier!"

"Hello, um, I don't think we met before." Angela said.

"Yah, name's Stella," the woman said with a tip of her hat. "And ah assume yah mah sis, Deb, already?"

"Wait a second! You two are related?" Lena asked.

"Yeah? Problem with that?"

"But you two don't look..."

"Who says we hafta look the same to be sisters? Though ah can't say the same for the Twins..."

"Twins?"

"Yah, youngest of us four, two look exactly the same. Anyways, ah assume Deb sent yah four to get your gear?"

The four nodded.

"Well, let's go get it then."

Stella opened the door and the four were immediately awestruck by what they saw.

Piles upon piles of weapons lined the large room. They were stacked up against the walls, in opened crates, and even hanging from the ceiling. They ranged from simple shotguns to menacing miniguns.

"I think this is bigger than our armory." Fareeha said.

"Is this even legal?" Mei asked.

"Of course it is!" the omnic shouted. "Thank God and Uncle Sam for the Second Amendment!"

"I don't think that's what it means..." Angela said.

"Don't try to deny it Fritz! You are not American! You are a Frankfurt eating Englishman with overalls!"

"I'm not...German."

"Ok, your stuff should be in row 53-"

 **'Attention! Base is now on lockdown. All units, battle stations!'**

"Shit! Engi!"

A blue flash appeared next to them and revealed a construction omnic that had a blue color scheme. "Yeah?"

"Help them find their stuff, row 53."

"Alrighty then!" the robot gave her a thumbs up.

The woman turned around and hurried out of the armory, leaving the four with the two robots.

"Right this way, and don't touch anything." it said. "Ah just finished cleaning up this place, and ah don't want anyone to mess it up again."

 **Elsewhere**

"Aircraft is now five minutes away from us," Debbie said to her sisters. "Know your assignments?"

"Yup," Stella said as she racked her machine gun. The Twins silently nodded.

"K-9 and Delta will stay inside and patrol the hallways in case someone breaches from the outside. But that shouldn't happen."

"What about the them?" Stella asked.

"Just let them do their part, and we do our part. Keep your head on a swivel, and watch your backs. They may not be the same as the guys, but they're still dangerous."

"Let's give 'em hell, shall we?" the Dispenser said with a grin.

* * *

Stella and Pharah waited on the rooftops near the south end of the base. The two peered out into the distance as they waited for the transports to land. Debbie insisted they split up to cover more ground in case they tried to flank them.

Stella glanced over and looked over Pharah. _"Her armor makes her look like a bird, god that looks ridiculous."_

Just then a hovercraft came into view and landed just outside of the fence perimeter.

"Deb, one just landed by our position." Stella said into her radio.

"One did too by us." Tia said.

"Don't rush in yet. Let them come."

"Yah mean ah just can't jump in and cause a massacre and wreck their stupid ship?"

"Nope, I want at least one of their ships for research purposes, so no unnecessary destruction."

"Unnecessary destruction?" Pharah asked.

"Yeah, ah can be pretty destructive when it comes to fighting. Either something blows up, people die, or large amounts of property damage," Stella readjusted her machine gun that was in her left hand. "Yah may have been in war, but sisah yah never seen what kind of shit we've seen."

 **'TINK!'**

Pharah jerked back in surprise. She just saw Stella get shot in the face with none other than a sniper round, but the shot simply bounced off her face.

"Yup, like ah said not as hell as it used to be..."

 **'TINK! TINK!'**

Two more shots hit her face, and she didn't even flinch! " _...am I...am I seeing things?_ Stella you know, you've been shot right?"

"Hm?" a shot landed right in her eye but bounced off. "Oh..."

 _"How is she remaining so calm...and how is she doing that?!_ Why are you acting so calm?!"

The burly country girl shrugged. "Beats me," she turned and found that the Talon soldiers were starting to shoot at them. "Oh look, we're being noticed! That mean we can shoot shit now!"

 **Meanwhile...**

A distant explosion was heard where Debbie, Angela, and Mei were standing. The three were guarding the north end of the base, when they heard the explosion.

"Should we be concerned?" Angela asked.

"Nah, ninety percent sure that should be Stella doing something, bitch better be going easy with the rockets."

"But wasn't she using a machine gun?"

"A rocket launcher is fitted under each of her guns, thing can light you up if you're not careful."

"Really? That looked like a grenade launcher."

"Appearances can be deceiving, and DUCK!" Debbie grabbed the two and yanked them down just as a bullet whizzed above them. "Goddamn sniper..."

"Widowmaker..."

"Who?"

"She's Talon's sniper assassin. She's extremely deadly like her name implies." Mei said.

"Figures, I'll deal with her."

"Are you crazy?! You'll be killed!" Angela shouted.

"Does it look like I care? Just take care of the soldiers, Swiss." Debbie said as she pulled out her silenced pistol. "And yes, I know you're Swiss and not German."

 **Elsewhere...**

On the west side of the base, the Teleporter Twins and Tracer were facing off against the soldiers that emerged from the dropship that landed in front of them. Though the three may be outnumbered, they proved to be very hard targets to hit.

The three were teleporting all over the place and picking off the Talon soldiers one by one. After the last one fell to the ground, the three could take a breather.

"Now that wasn't that bad." Tracer said.

"Same," Tia said as she reloaded her revolvers. "Now what?"

"I think we should help the others out, let's go-" Tai said before noticing the dropship was still there. "Wait, what about the ship?"

"Well, Debbie did say she wanted one...hey Tracer wanna meet our tanks?"

* * *

 **A/N: Uuuuuuuuugh, cringe...kill me now...I'll be glad when this part is over.**

 **Honestly the parts after this is way better, trust me.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	5. Bio Sheet

**Here's the bios of the buildings within the LM universe. This assumes that the story takes place in the year 2071.**

 **Stella "The Sentry"**  
 **Age: 27 (mentally: 130)**  
 **Height: 6' 7''**  
 **Weight: 289 lbs**  
 **Abilities:**  
 **\+ Duel Wielder- can aim in more than one direction**  
 **\+ Fast- can outrun Scout**  
 **\+ Super jump**  
 **\+ Mantreads effect- deals 3x falling damage when landing on someone**  
 **\+ Heavy- knockback effects reduced. Melee hits pack more of a punch**  
 **\+ Super human strength**  
 **\+ Deadly at any range**  
 **\+ Cannot be backstabbed**  
 **\+ Extreme durability**  
 **\+ Deadly at all ranges**  
 **\+ Sisterly love- will protect sisters**  
 **\- Stubborn**  
 **Bio: Throughout the years, Stella had grown significantly since her time in 1968. However, her added poundage did little to slow her down. She's still pretty fast and her heavier weight allows her to deal devastating blows. Despite not caring about her appearance, she's quite sensitive whenever her weight is brought up. Debbie must've rubbed off on her, since she's not as gung-ho as she was and a bit more calculating, though she is still stubborn as hell.**

 **Debbie "The Dispenser"**  
 **Age: 26 (mentally: 129)**  
 **Height: 5' 11''**  
 **Weight: 173 lbs**  
 **Abilities:**  
 **\+ Sharpshooter- deadly accurate and crits on headshots**  
 **\+ Weapons Specialist- able to use any weapon**  
 **\+ Healer**  
 **\+ Extremely smart**  
 **\+ CQC Expert**  
 **\+ Super human strength (hidden)**  
 **\+ Cannot be backstabbed**  
 **\+ Sisterly love- will protect sisters**  
 **\- Psychopathic (hidden)**  
 **\- Workaholic**  
 **Bio: Sarcastic, deadly and extremely blunt, Debbie still retains her nonchalant attitude from the yesteryears. Considered the most dangerous out of the four and the smartest, she serves as the de-facto leader for the buildings and brains of the team. Though it cannot be easily seen, her true murderous form lays hidden behind her stoic nature. The only thing holding her back is her love for her sisters...and the fact that she is the only capable person of getting things done.**

 **Tia**  
 **Age: 24 (mentally: 127)**  
 **Height: 5' 8''**  
 **Weight: 147 lbs**  
 **Abilities:**  
 **\+ Teleport**  
 **\+ Fast- can outrun Scout**  
 **\+ Sharpshooter**  
 **\+ Duel Wielder**  
 **\+ Cannot be backstabbed**  
 **\+ See through cloak and disguises**  
 **\+ Twin priority- will protect twin**  
 **\+ Aggressive- isn't afraid to fight close range**  
 **\+ Awwwwwwwwwwdorable**  
 **\- Horrible at long range**

 **Tai**  
 **Age: 24 (mentally: 127)**  
 **Height: 5' 8''**  
 **Weight: 150 lbs**  
 **Abilities:**  
 **\+ Teleport**  
 **\+ Fast- can outrun Scout**  
 **\+ Deadly at close range**  
 **\+ Twin priority - will protect twin**  
 **\+ See through cloak and disguises**  
 **\+ Cannot be backstabbed**  
 **\+ Aggressive- isn't afraid to fight close range**  
 **\+ Awwwwwwwwwwwdorable**  
 **\- Horrible at mid and long range**  
 **Bios: Not much could be said about the Teleporter Twins, however what could be said is that they seem to be more in synch than usual, plus their teleportation ability has improved to the point that they can use it on whim. The two can also take a beating now, hardened over the years, and can be deadly when close to the enemy. They still retain their cuteness though, especially when in synch.**

 **K-9 "The Mini-Sentry"**  
 **Age: 106 (742 Dog years)**  
 **Height: 5' 1''/ 7' 11''**  
 **Length: 7' 2''**  
 **Weight: 154 lbs/ 732 lbs**  
 **Abilities:**  
 **Dog form**  
 **\+ Fast- can outrun Scout**  
 **\+ Deadly at close range**  
 **\+ Protects owners**  
 **\- Large target**  
 **\- No ranged attacks**  
 **Bipedal**  
 **\+ Extremely durable**  
 **\+ Super human strength**  
 **\+ Deadly at close range**  
 **\+ Self activated Uber**  
 **\+ Protects owners**  
 **\+ Human level intelligence**  
 **\- Slow**  
 **\- No ranged attacks**  
 **\- Large- easy to hit**  
 **Bio: The so called 'pup' has grown-up. When he first manifested, K-9 was a pup in an adult German Shepard body, now he rivals the size of most humans. Other than that, K-9 is still pretty much the same as he was. He has a close bond with the Teleporter Twins, whom he cares about deeply than anything else.**

 **Delta**  
 **Age: N/A**  
 **Height: 5' 9''**  
 **Weight: ?**  
 **Abilities:**  
 **\+ Shapeshift- can transform parts of body**  
 **\+ Extremely durable**  
 **\+ Fast- can outrun Scout**  
 **\+ See through cloak and diguises**  
 **\+ Smart**  
 **\+ Protects Debbie first**  
 **\- Robot- can run out of power**  
 **Bio: Delta is an intelligent robot created from an unknown liquid metal by the human Dispenser. She was created as an assistant to Debbie as well as a bodyguard, though the second reason is kinda redundant. Being made of a liquid metal, she can transform parts of her body into weapons, move through small gaps, or dodge attacks. She prefers to fight using her hands, which usually transforms into a blade.**


	6. PSA Update

**Ok, there is something I want to address to everyone right now, and I want to make it very clear.**

 **I am not ACCEPTING ANY OCs as of now. Heck, this story isn't even a SYOC driven story for crying out loud. If I want OCs submitted, I will explicitly say that I want OCs to be submitted.**

 **The reason I brought this up is because someone, not telling who, you can find out for yourself, sent what appears to be an OC in the review section.**

 **But that isn't what upsets me.**

 **What upsets me is how blatant this OC resembles the TF2 Soldier. (There are so much references to the said character, down to the point where his, OC's, NAME is Jane Doe, or the name Soldier typically goes by.)**

 **OC means "original creation", you just can't tweak an existing character and say it's your own. No, that is not how it works. Though I can say some of my OCs could be referencing to other existing character, they are not flat out copy-cats of said characters.**

 **If I sound like I'm ranting, sorry, I just feel personally, as a writer, insulted about this.**

 **Bottom line: Be creative.**

 **-D.W**


	7. Chapter 5: Battle of RED HQ pt 2

Delta walked down the empty hallways as the battle raged on outside, behind the shuddered, barricaded windows. The silver robot patrolled the inside of RED HQ along with K-9; other than those two, no one else should be in the halls with them, not even the robots.

Even though no one should be able to get in, Delta stayed vigilant as instructed. There was always a possibility that someone could slip in amidst the chaos.

Delta was one of the few individuals who could see through any type of cloaking device, the others being the Twins (who didn't "see" but rather hear) and K-9 (who could smell and hear the individual). Initially, her visual systems had been designed with an infrared capability, allowing her to track foes who aren't visible to the naked eye. However, there were times where infrared didn't cut it, and her visuals were upgraded over the years by her mistress/master/mother to the point where the tracking system could be compared to X-ray vision.

She stopped where she was so she could scan the surrounding area. She could scan and move at the same time, but this allowed her to cover a larger area with her scanners.

"Scan results negative, resuming patrol." she said in her monotone voice.

The silver robot has been known for being Debbie's right hand (wo)man and could be counted on when she was needed. Her reliability went far beyond her programming.

"K-9, status report."

K-9 was in biped form. Though he wasn't as fast as he usually is as a simple dog, his size and brute strength makes up for it. As an added bonus, he's capable of speech and can hold a decent conversation with the others.

"Nothing on my side," he replied in his deep, gruff voice. "You?"

"Scan came up negative."

"I see, over and-wait a second..."

"Hm, what is it?"

"I smell something...I think someone else is here."

"Need me to assist?"

"No, someone needs to still patrol the area you're in, I'll try and find out what's going on. I'll radio in if I need backup."

"Copy that, stay safe."

The German Shepard turned off his radio and started tracking the scent he'd just picked up. Just like the others, K-9 had lived at the RED base for quite some time and knew the ins and outs of said base, as well as the scents, so it wasn't hard for him to pick up anything unusual or foreign.

Quietly creeping along, he was able to track down the source of the scent. It was near the outside of the main control room. He peeked his head around the corner but couldn't see any visible target. He paused and tried to find out where exactly it was.

He sniffed again and found out where the target was standing.

He barreled around the corner and lunged at the area he thought the person was standing. He ended up knocking something invisible over, which he then pinned to the ground. The cloak the person had on shimmered and disappeared revealing a female.

K-9 growled at the intruder, baring his teeth at her. However the female only smirked at him.

"Adios."

The woman disappeared from under him. He blinked and quickly looked around the immediate area for her.

"Delta, someone's lose in the base!" he radioed out.

"I've already got her."

"Oh, how'd you-"

"Let's just say I got lucky. Continue with your patrol, I'll handle her."

* * *

"Why in the world would anyone dye their skin blue?"

"It's purple, not blue!"

"Whatever, why would anyone dye their skin in the first place?"

"That's none of your business."

Debbie currently had the Talon sniper in a rather painful headlock. She managed to sneak up behind her and easily disarm her without much effort.

"This is embarrassing..." the woman said, defeated. She'd given up long ago trying to escape the iron grip Debbie had on her.

"Well, at least my older sis didn't surprise you. Missing her would be truly embarrassing," Debbie said. "It would be like missing an elephant in an open field."

"You don't have to rub it in."

"I'm not, I'm stating the facts."

"There you are, Debbie, and oh...you are doing well?"

Debbie turned her head and saw Angela land a few feet from her. "Yeah, snipers, deadly at long range, wuss out when you get in close, typical."

"How dare you-"

Debbie punched her in the face. "Shuddap, didn't ask for your opinion."

"How were you able to subdue Widowmaker?"

"I sneaked up on her, why?"

"Cause no one ever had sneaked up on Widowmaker before, even Tracer couldn't get a jump on her."

"There a first for everything," she pulled out a syringe and pulled the plastic cap off with her teeth. "Now if you feel a sting, that means I poked you in the right place, if not, well I don't really care. You can hope the angel can save you from asphyxiation."

She jammed the needle into Widowmaker's neck and the assassin went limp after a few seconds. "Go the fuck to sleep, you smurf."

Debbie gently put her on the ground before turning to a wide-eyed Angela. "What?"

* * *

"Ah honestly things were going to be more exciting than this," Stella said with a huff. "So much for getting a adrenaline rush."

One of her machineguns was slung over her shoulder by its leather strap while another one was held up with her other hand. Her free hand was stained with blood and a couple of splatters was on her clothes.

"It seems that we got all of them," Pharah said as she landed next to her. "Though did you have to be so rough with them?"

"Rough? Girl, ah didn't even warm up yet. This is far from what ah am capable of," the large woman said. "Plus they ain't as sturdy as they used to be, ah swear they're getting more and more fragile."

"I really don't want to see that."

"Yah won't cause ah don't try. Ooh! Someone is still somehow alive after that shitfest." she pointed to a Talon soldier who had a leg and an arm blown off slowly coming to his senses.

Stella walked over to the man and picked him up by his still attached leg. "Howdy!"

The man immediately fainted, no wait, he died. The blood loss finally caught up to him.

"Aww, ah wanted to congratulate him on surviving the onslaught, but ah guess he gave out a bit too soon. Oh well," she dropped the man on the ground.

"Stella," Debbie said over the radio. "Did you and Pharah take care of the bogies on your side?"

"Yup, every single one is dead, and the dropship is still fine."

"Actually, destroy it. We secured the two others, so you can do whatever with it, out."

"Hmm, ah guess things aren't so bad after all. Hey bluebird, wanna see how much rounds ah can put in this flying piece of junk before it explodes?"

* * *

"You guys have your own tanks?" Tracer asked. "I not sure, but I highly doubt that's legal."

"It's only illegal if you're caught." Tai said.

"That's actually true, in a way that is." Tia added.

"So where are they?"

"In the garage." Tai said.

"But didn't we pass it over there?" the Brit pointed to the said garage.

"Oh not that garage, that too small for them. We meant the underground garage." Tia said.

Over the years, Debbie had the robots dig an expansive underground tunnel system under the RED HQ. She figured that an underground area would be more secure than what's above ground. In fact, majority of the important assets that the sisters had were kept underground than above ground.

There were at least three vaults, two more filled armories, a robot production room, a large, warehouse storage room, and much, much more.

"Underground...?"

"Yeah! Wait, why are we taking the elevator down there? When we could, you know...?"

"Oh right, duh!"

Tai grabbed Tracer's hand. "Hold on."

There was a flash of red light and Tracer found herself in a bright room that resembled a garage. A large workbench with various tools neatly hung up on racks sat in a corner, a couple of spare parts lined the floor along the wall, while larger parts were hung up on the walls or suspended from the ceiling. In the middle of the room was the said tanks, a blocky red one, and a smaller blue one.

"Huh, I thought they'd be more intimidating for some reason."

"I wouldn't call them harmless though. Tracer, these are the Hermits. Big Red is Hermit, and Blue is Hermit Jr." Tia said.

The two tanks turned their turrets to face the three cause tracer to squeak and hide behind Tia.

"They're not going to shoot you, silly!"

"And how'd you know that?"

"Well, one, they're not piloted by anyone, human that is, and two that's how they look around."

"AI controlled?"

"Yup, neat isn't it? Debbie built them. In hindsight, they're more like dogs than tanks. Though we do have a dog already."

* * *

"Minimal structural damage, two captives, and no casualties on our side. I'd call that a success." Debbie said as she surveyed the area. "Now to get those four out of here."

Delta stood behind her, writing on a clipboard. "May I ask why you want them out so quickly?"

"We never had any trouble until these four came up, I really don't any more unwanted attention drawn towards us."

"Pardon my criticism, but I find that a lame excuse of an answer."

"Excuse me?"

"Ma'am, besides your sisters and K-9, I've known you longer than anyone else. I have grown accustomed to you, your actions, behaviors, and most importantly, your problems," the robot said. "I think your biggest problem is your resistance to change."

"Where are you going with this?"

"You don't want them here because you don't want things to change. It's simple as that. Life has been exactly the same as it was from 1969, from sun rise to sun set. You want things to stay like that."

"It's been over one hundred years, Debbie. Do something different, besides this could be the start of a new chapter."

Debbie closed her eyes in thought. In all honestly, Delta was right in a sense. Things around the base didn't change at all during the hundred years they've existed, heck, even the dusty town of Teufort had changed to a modern looking town as looked better than here. The only reason she didn't want to change was because of practical reasons, mainly cause it worked.

The technology around the base was considered pretty advanced in its time, even more so thanks to Debbie's upgrades. They weren't up to par with most modern tech, but it still functioned and worked its part.

The last part Delta said was intriguing. She was true, something new had to happen. That was almost always how things were at the base back then. Something odd would happen and the team would get pulled into one crazy, wacky, and downright weird adventure that usually got them almost killed, but hey, it was fun. She hated to say this, but she WAS getting a little bored since nothing exciting happened for quite a long time.

"I see where you're getting Delta, maybe we should get out. I just hope we fit in."

"I see where you're going, you're afraid that you wouldn't be able to adapt to the social norms of the late twenty-first century. With your and your sisters abnormal behavior, I can see a problem."

"Well, at least it's us and not the Teufort Nine in our shoes, that would be a problem," she said with a chuckle. "Now who are our two captives?"

"The first is Amélie Lacroix, codename Widowmaker, wife of a Gérard Lacroix since deceased. Gérard was a lead Overwatch agent who was leading the group against Talon, and then Talon decided to turn Amélie into a mindless assassin to kill her husband."

"Huh, her name is pretty literal. Why's her skin blue?"

"It was the result of altering her physiology to slow her heart rate, it was a side effect."

"The second is Olivia Colomar, a natural born hacker who was forced into hiding after someone exposed her. She joined Talon to find out who exposed her."

"You found her, right?"

"More like stumbled upon her. I came upon a strange metal object and went to investigate it when she appeared from it. I suspect it to be some kind of teleporter."

"Do you still have it?"

"Yes, the Engineer bots are looking at it right now, you just have to ask for it if you want to take a look as well."

"A brainwashed super assassin and a top-notch hacker, what should we do with them...?"

"Maybe we can negotiate something with them..." she said with a grin.

* * *

 **A/N: Talon got their arses kicked. Nuff said. Happy (late) Thanksgiving!**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


End file.
